Terrible Twos
by tina m 1978
Summary: The gang finds a two-year-old little girl in a house with a dead Petty Officer.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Terrible Twos

Summery: The gang finds a two-year-old in the apartment of a dead Petty Officer.

WARNING: Contains reference to past spousal abuse and child abuse of a baby. (Not graphic)

WARNING: Contains a few mild swear words, no more then in the actual show.

WARNING: Contains the rape of a woman (Not on screen, and not graphic)

Chapter # 1

Tim entered the bullpen and was surprised to find Tony already at his own desk typing on his computer. Neither man had to be there for another half an hour, but Tim came in early to finish his report on the case that they had just wrapped up.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked Tony, as he sat down. As soon as he sat down, he knew the anwer to his own question. The report he had left laying on his desk was not there.

"Tony." Tim said, trying to remain calm.

"Yes?"

"Where is my report?"

"What report?"

"The report I left on my desk last night, the report that I have to have finished in less the half an hour."

"What does it look like?"

"Tony."

"Yes."

McGee sighed, then stood up and walked over to Tony's desk. He saw that the other man was reading his report.

"Not bad, but you need to run it through spell check." Tony said.

Tim snatched the report from Tony's hand and spun around, bumping into Gibbs who was walking behind him. The coffee in the other man's hand landed in the floor.

Gibbs and Tim both looked at the coffee laying in the floor, then at each other.

"Boss." Tim said, quickly kneeling down to clean the mess. "Sor…I mean I didn't mean to spill your coffee."

"Way to go McClumsy." Tony said.

"I'll go get you another cup, right now." Tim hurried out of the room, returning ten minutes later with a cup of coffee. He put it on Gibb's desk then hurried back to his own desk. His report was sitting where he left it the night before. Tim sent a glare towards Tony, but Tony just smiled back at him.

A few minutes later Gibb's phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said. "Steve, it's only been a couple of hours. Hell I've got an agent that always late. Okay, I'll have someone check it out. No problem." He hung up.

"A case Boss?" Tony asked.

"No, a Petty Officer is two hours late for her shift. It's probably nothing, but her CO wants us to check it out. McGee go and check it out." He said, holding a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Boss, I have to finish…." Gibbs looked at him. "On it Boss."

Tim quickly grabbed his gear, the paper, and hurried from the room. He knew that Gibbs was only sending him on this assignment to get even about the coffee, it was all Tony's fault.

It took him twenty minutes to make the drive. He pulled his car to a stop in front of a small house on the corner. He walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. He didn't receive an answer, but he heard a child crying. :

"NCIS!" he shouted, but still no answer. The only sounds coming from the house was that of the child crying.

Tim drew his gun, then kicked the door open. Inside, he saw a young woman in uniform laying on the living room floor. Her panties were around her ankles, and her blouse was torn open. He checked for a pulse, but the woman was dead.

Tim entered the room where the crying was coming from. It was a nursery and a young kid, he figured around two, was standing in a playpen, crying.

Tim rushed to the crying child and quickly checked her over, she seemed to be unhurt.

"I'll be right back, honey." He said. He wanted to hold the little girl and comfort her, but he knew he had to secure the house first, the attacker could still be there.

After checking the rest of the house, and finding nothing, Tim went back to the nursery. He picked the little girl up and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Tim pulled his cell phone out and called Gibbs.

"It's okay." He tried soothing the girl, after he had hung up. "I'm Tim." She continued to cry. Tim noticed that her bottom felt soggy, he moaned.

"Guess you need changed." He said.

He saw a changing table against the back wall and laid the crying girl on it. He found a box pull up and took on, also finding powder and baby wipes.

"I've never done this before, honey." He said.

The girl was dressed in a pair of blue jean overalls and white shoes. Taking the shoes off wasn't a problem, but it took him a few moments to figure out the overalls. Finally getting her undressed, he took the soiled pull up off and used a baby wipe to clean her. He then opened the baby powder and tried to sprinkle some on her, but he opened the top too much. Baby powder went everywhere.

The little girl had stopped crying and was now looking at Tim. He grabbed another wipe and cleaned up the powder from the girl's face and chest. Then put a clean pull up on her, and stood her on the table.

"There you go, Sunshine." Tim said.

The girl giggled and Tim smiled.

"Guess you need clothes, where are your clothes."

The girl pointed to a dresser and giggled again.

Tim walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers, finding a pair of purple cotton pants and a purple tee shirt, he shut the draw and turned back to the young child. Then ran to the table in a panic. Apparently she had tried to climb down on her own, and was now dangling over the edge of the table. Tim picked her up and stood her back on the table.

"Don't do that." Tim snapped.

The young girl's lip poked out and started to quiver, then the tears came out, silently sliding down her face. Tim felt really low at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." He said softly, as he picked her up and hugged her. "I didn't mean it." She returned the hug.

Tim stood her back on the table and she was smiling.

"Okay." Tim said. "Let's get you dressed."

When Gibbs parked in front of the house, he saw Tim sitting on the porch with a small child sitting in him lap.

"What a cute child." Ziva said.

"She okay?" Gibbs asked, nodding towards the child.

"She's fine boss."

"Stay out here with her."

Tim nodded. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva went inside. Soon after, Ducky and Palmer arrived.

Tony was taking pictures and Ziva was searching for clues. Ducky and Palmer were examining the deceased woman.

"Time of death, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Three hours." Was the reply. "There are marks on her neck, indicating that she was strangled from behind by someone taller then her.

"The assault started in the kitchen." Ziva said. "There is dishes and food in the floor, and a broken lamp by the doorway leading into here."

"McNanny said the door was locked from the inside when he arrived." Tony said. "There's an open window in the nursery."

"Do you think the child saw the assault?" Ziva asked.

"I hope not." Gibbs answered.

"From the state of her clothing and the bruising, she was most likely raped." Ducky said. "I will know for sure when we get her on the table."

After finishing the crime scene, they left. Ducky and Jimmy took the body back to NCIS. Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony went to tell her CO. Tim took the little girl back to NCIS.

Hope you like it, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Terrible Twos

Chapter # 2

Gibbs parked the car at the Naval Base and him, Tony, and Ziva climbed out. They were met by a man around Gibbs' age, in uniform.

"Jethro." The man greeted. "I'm guessing you're here to tell me that I was being paranoid and that Petty Officer Simms is fine." Then he saw the look in the other man's eyes. "Or not."

"I'm sorry, Steven. Petty Officer Simms was murdered, probably raped."

"Do you know who did it?" the other man asked.

"No."

"I'll tell you this." Steven said. "He'd have to be a damn good fighter to have raped her. Petty Officer Simms is….was a black belt, and an expert in kick boxing."

"There were very little defensive wounds." Gibbs said. "She didn't appear to have fought back."

"That's impossible." The other man said, quickly. "Petty Officer Ashley Simms would have fought back. What about her daughter, Cheyenne?"

"She is fine, she is at NCIS with one of my agents."

"Did she witness what happened?"

"We don't know."

"Her Father, Simms' husband, is over seas."

"What else can you tell us about her?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much, but I know who can. Her and Petty Officer Rachel Mills were very close friends."

"Can we talk to her?"

"Yeah, come on into my office. It'll give us some privacy."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were lead into an office, the Steven went to get Petty Officer Mills.

"Her being an expert fighter doesn't make sense, Boss." Tony said. "Looks like if she could, she would have fought back."

"Perhaps she was drugged." Ziva suggested. "She may not have been able to fight back."

The door opened and a young woman walked in.

"Petty Officer Mills?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Sir." She replied, standing at attention. "Gunny Hinton said you wished to speak to me, Sir."

"At ease." Gibbs said.

The woman relaxed her posture slightly.

"Petty Officer Ashley Simms was murdered this morning." Gibbs said, in a gentle voice.

Mills gasped, and her eyes watered. "How?"

"She was strangled."

"What about Chey? Is she okay?"

"Cheyenne is fine."

"Adam's over seas, can you reach him?"

"We will try, see about getting him back."

"He left two months ago."

"What can you tell us about Petty Officer Mills?"

"She was a good woman, and damn good friend."

"Was she dating anyone?"

"She was married." The woman glared at Gibbs.

"That doesn't stop some people."

"It stopped Ashley, she would never cheat on Adam."

"Did she mention anyone brothering her?"

"No."

"Has she been acting strangely lately?"

"No. we had plans to so see a movie tonight, my Mom was going to baby-sit Cheyenne."

"Did she have any problems with anyone on base?"

"Only Petty Officer Benson. But he wouldn't do anything like this."

"What sort of problems did she have with him?"

"Last week, he tried to grab her butt. She broke his nose, Ashley was an expert fighter. Better then most men here."

"Did either report the incident?"

"No, Benson apologized and Ashley didn't want to be the cause of him having a sexual harassment mark on his file, or an assault mark on hers."

"Any other problems?"

"None, everyone liked her. Are you sure Cheyenne is okay?"

"Yes, she's with another agent."

The trio found Petty Officer Benson on the firing range. Gibbs flashed his badge, and the man took off his ear muffs.

"What can I do for you?" Benson asked.

"We understand you and Petty Officer Mills had an encounter." Gibbs said.

"Look." Benson said, angrily. "If she's charging me with sexual harassment, then I'm charging her with assault. She went way overboard."

"You grabbed her ass, Petty Officer." Gibbs said.

"I just back from a three day leave, I was still a little tipsy. I apologized."

"Where were you about four and half hours ago?"

"Why?"

"Anger the question!" Gibbs barked in his best Gunny voice. It did the trick, Benson stood at attention.

"Here Sir."

"Got any witnesses?"

"Yes Sir, Gunny Hinton, Sir."

"Gunny Hinton can vouch for you?"

"Yes Sir."

"At ease."

The man's posture relaxed. "Why do I need an alibi?"

"Petty Officer Mills was murdered."

The man looked at Gibbs in shock. "How?"

"Strangled, maybe raped."

"He'd have to a strong man. That woman could fight, had me laying on my six in about two seconds."

"How did you explain your broken nose?" Gibb asked, "If the incident wasn't reported?"

"Told Gunny Hinton that I fell. Are you going to tell him the truth?"

"Not if your telling the truth about him vouching for you. But If I hear about you harassing one more woman, I will come down on you hard."

"Understood Sir."

The trio found Gunny Hinton and asked about Benson's alibi.

"Sure I can vouch for him, had him cleaning the head with a toothbrush from oh five hundred to oh nine hundred."

"Why would he use a toothbrush to clean the head?" Ziva wanted to know.

"It's a very effective form of punishment.." Gibbs answered.

"You should know." Hinton said. "Why does Benson need an alibi? You hear about the broken nose?"

"So you knew?"

"Yeah, but I knew he couldn't have done it since he was here."

"Why didn't you write them up?"

"Both are damn good Petty Officers. I didn't want to see their career tarnished."

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Petty Officer Simms said, as she walked over. "May I have a word?"

"Sure."

"I have received a week's leave. I would like to have Cheyenne released into my custody until Adam is able to return."

"Sorry, I can't do that without his consent. I am going to try to contact him once I get back to NCIS. If he agrees, the I have no problem with it."

"Thank you Sir." She handed him a piece of paper. "This is my phone number and address."

The trio climbed back into the car and Gibbs drove off.

A few minutes later, they were back at NCIS. They walked out of the elevator and saw McGee sitting at his desk, typing. Cheyenne was sitting on his desk munching on a cookie.

"Hey Guys." Tim said. "Meet Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva."

The little girl smiled at the newcomers, and continued eating her cookie.

"Boss, something isn't right." Tim said. "I pulled up Petty Officer Mills' record, she's a black belt…"

"Yeah, we know. The question is why aren't there any more defensive wounds?"

"More cookie." Cheyenne said, holding up her hands to show that the cookie was gone.

"You already had three." Tim said. "No more."

"Cookie." She repeated.

"No." Tim said.

Her bottom lip poked out and started to quiver.

"Okay." Tim said, before the tears came. "One more." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a package of cookies, and handed her one.

"Tank you." She said, with a large smile.

"You are welcome."

"I see she's showing you who's boss, McSofty." Tony said.

"You try telling her no when she cries, it isn't easy."

Gibbs smiled and said, "I'm going to autopsy."

Inside autopsy, Ducky was standing beside the corpse of Petty Officer Mills. The door opened and Gibbs walked in.

"What did you find Duck?" He asked.

"She was raped, of that I am sure. But I am puzzled about the lack of defensive wounds."

"So is everyone else. She was a black belt and into kick boxing."

"Then why on Earth did she not fight back?"

"Ziva suggested her being drugged"

"Abby had a sample of her blood."

"Anything else?"

"I'm afraid not. I was correct in stating that she died from strangulation."

Gibbs nodded, then headed to Abby's lab. Once he got there, he turned the radio off.

"Hey Gibbs." She said.

"What have you got?"

"She wasn't drugged, her toxscreen came up clean. I found two separate strands of DNA in her clothes."

"There were to assailants?"

"Yep, they both raped her. I'm running the DNA now."

"What about her laptop, find anything?"

"Patience, oh mighty Gibbs, I haven't gotten to that yet."

To Be Continued. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

Terrible Twos

Chapter # 3

WARNING: More details of the rape. Not too graphic.

Back in the bull pen, the agents were working at their computers, trying to come up with any leads. Cheyenne was laying on her stomach in the floor drawing with a black permanent marker that McGee had given her.

The two-year-old looked around and noticed that no one was watching her. She stood up and walked over to Tony's desk and sat in front of it, then started drawing on the leg of his desk. When she got bored with that, she started drawing on Tony's pant's leg.

Tony felt it and looked down, he saw the smiling little girl drawing on his new pants. He jumped up and yelled, "Hey!"

The little girl looked at him with wide eyes, then she started crying. Tony instantly felt bad about yelling, but the pants were new.

"Tony." Tim said, gathering Cheyenne up in a hug. "She's just a child."

"Nice going Tony." Ziva said. "You scared a little girl."

"She ruined my new pants." Tony defended himself.

Tim rubbed the small child's back trying to sooth her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"I'm sorry, Cheyenne." Tony said softly, as he placed a hand gently on her head.

Cheyenne looked at him, and giggled when Tony started making funny faces.

"Who gave a two-year-old a permanent marker?" Gibbs asked, as he picked up the marker that the little girl dropped when Tony yelled.

"Um." Tim said. "Me."

"You gave a two-year-old a permanent marker?" Gibbs asked in a low voice.

"Yes." McGee said in a small voice.

"She wrote on my desk too." Tony said, noticing the artwork.

"You do not give a two-year-old a permanent marker, McGee." Gibbs said.

"Won't happen again Boss. Oww." He rubbed the back of his head after Gibbs slapped him there, still holding the girl with the other arm.

Cheyenne looked at Gibbs and glared, then she pointed a small finger at him "No!" she stated.

The room erupted in laughter, even Gibbs.

"If she wasn't so cute." Tony said. "That glare could be lethal. Like a mini Gibbs. Boss. Your bad habits are already starting to rub off on her. "Oww." He too got a slap upside his head.

Cheyenne giggled.

"Hey." Tony said with a pout.

Gibbs' phone rung and he answered it.

"The Director got in touch with Petty Officer Mills' husband, I'll be in MTAC. McGee bring Cheyenne, I'm sure her Dad wants to see for himself that she's alright."

Gibbs and McGee walked into MTAC, McGee still holding the little girl. As soon as she saw her Dad on the plasma screen, she shrieked with delight. The loud noise caused Tim to wince, her mouth was very close to his ear.

"Daddieee!" She yelled.

"Hey, baby girl." The man on the screen said, smiling in relief at the child. "You okay?"

"Daddy!" she squalled again, causing Tim to wince again.

"Is she okay, she wasn't harmed?"

"She's fine, Gunny Mills." Gibbs assured him. Then he turned to McGee, "Go ahead and take her out."

"See you later Pumpkin." Mills said. Then he kissed his hand and blew his daughter a kiss.

Cheyenne kissed her hand and swung it out in his direction.

"I love you, Cheyenne."

"Luv Daddy." The small girl said. Kissing her hand again and swinging it out,

Tim turned and walked out of the room. Cheyenne turned and looked over his shoulder, and started crying. "Daddieeee!"

Tim stopped.

"Go on McGee, she doesn't need to hear this."

"I'll see you soon, Chey Chey." Mills said in a hitched voice.

Tim carried the now crying girl out of the room.

"I'll be there in two days." Mills said.

"Your daughter will be fine." Jenny assured the man.

"I received a request from a Petty Officer Ashley Simms to let her care for Cheyenne until your arrival. It's up to you, either her or she can stay will one of my agents."

"Thank you for the offer." Mills said. "But Ashley has watched her several times."

"I'll let her take Cheyenne home today." Gibbs said.

When McGee walked into the bullpen, Cheyenne was still crying.

"What did you do to her?" Tony asked.

"She saw her Dad on the plasma." Tim said.

Tony walked over to them and started making funny faces at her, Cheyenne stopped crying and smiled at the man.

"I know something that will make her laugh." Ziva said, walking over. She slapped Tony on the back of the head.

He glared at him, but Cheyenne giggles.

"See." Ziva said with pride.

"I told you I would slap you harder if you ever Gibbs slapped me again David." Tony said, still glaring.

"Yes, but will you be able to without losing an arm?" Ziva asked.

Before Tony could answer, Cheyenne started squirming in Tim's arms. "Potty." She said, looking at Tim.

"What?"

"Potty." She said, more urgently.

"Is she saying she went potty, or needs to go potty?" Tony asked.

"Well, she's wearing a pull up." Tim said. "So she's being potty trained."

"Potty." Cheyenne said again, with a whine.

"Ziva." Tim said, also with a whine.

Ziva reached out and took the small girl, then took her to the ladies room.

Couple minutes later, Gibbs walked in. "Where's Ziva and Cheyenne?"

"Potty break, Boss." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, call Petty Officer Simms and tell her she can pick Cheyenne up at any time."

"On it Boss."

Ziva walked back into the bullpen with Cheyenne running in front of her. The little girl ran to Tim's desk.

"Cookie." She said.

"McGee." Gibbs said. "Has she ate anything besides cookies since you found her?"

"Um, no." The young man said. "Just cookies."

"Take her to the cafeteria and get her some actual food."

"Okay." He stood up and picked up Cheyenne. Then he turned back to Gibbs. "What do I feed her?"

"Food, McGee."

"Right Boss."

Gibbs' phone rung and he answered it. After hanging up, he started to walk out of the room.

"Abby found something on Mills' laptop."

Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva followed him. They made a quick stop in autopsy to leave Cheyenne with Jimmy, with orders to feed her. Then the four went into Abby's lab. She was standing in front of her computer, looking really pissed off.

"Gibbs." She said. "When you find the bastards that did this, I want five minutes alone with them." She started pacing, then stopped in front of Gibbs. "Then I want them to be locked in a room with you for five minutes."

"Calm down Abs." Gibbs said, wondering what made her so angry.

"I can not calm down, not after what I saw."

"What did you see?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I checked her laptop, and I discovered that a video was uploaded to it. Gibbs, they sent the video of her rape and murder out in the internet using her own computer."

She turned to the computer and hit a few keys, then a video began playing on the plasma.

Petty Officer Mills was fighting one man, and winning. Then another man entered the room, with a gun pointed to Cheyenne's head. The fighting stopped. Both men were wearing black masks.

"Don't hurt my baby." The woman said. "I will do anything you want."

"I know you will." The first man said. "Now get down on your knees and beg me."

Without hesitation, Mills got down on her knees. "Please, don't hurt her, I will let you do whatever you want."

"That's better."

"Please, don't let her watch."

"My friend here will be in the kid's room, while we play. Then I'll be in the kid's room while he plays. Give us any trouble and the little lady gets a bullet in her skull."

They watched in horror as the young Petty Officer was rapped by the first man, then the second. The second man had her stand up, then he stood behind her and started to strangle her. She tried to fight back, but was already too weak. Her lifeless body slumped to the floor. The second man never spoke a word. Then the video ended.

"Now we know why there wasn't many defensive wounds." Tony said. "She was protecting her daughter. She went through pure hell to keep her baby safe."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, finally Gibbs spoke. "Did you get a match on the DNA?"

"Not yet, it's still running."

I will have the final chapter up soon, maybe by tommorow. hope you like it, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS

Terrible Twos

Chapter # 4

A few minutes later Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva were again at their desks working. Cheyenne was still with Palmer.

"We know that at least three people were involved." Tony said. "The two rapists and the camera man."

"She may have known the second rapist." Gibbs said, "The one that strangled her. He didn't say a word."

"Right." Tony agreed. "He might have been afraid she'd recognize his voice."

"And if she figured out who he was." Ziva said. "She would have said so on tape and they could not have sent it to the internet. But we have no leads to tell us who they are."

"Yes we do." Abby said, as she entered the bullpen. "I re-watched the video and noticed something."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"This." She handed Gibbs a sheet of paper. The other three agents walked over to his desk and looked at it. It was a picture of a man's arm, with a tattoo of a snake wrapped around his wrist. "The murderer had this tattoo."

"Good work Abby." Gibbs said.

"There's more. The video wasn't sent out to the entire internet, only one location."

"Can you trace where?"

"Already did, a web address owned by Nathan Rumson."

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"Running his name now, Boss." The younger agent rushed to his desk and began typing at his computer. A couple minutes later a driver's licenses appeared on the plasma. "Nathan Rumson." Tim said. "Has a long history of violence towards women including three sexual harassment charges and two aggregated assault charges. He was released from prison three months ago, but has missed his past two appointments with his parole officer. He doesn't have an tattoos, but he does have a brother named Michael Rumson who is a film major at the University. His brother spent three months in jail for attempted rape."

"Current address?" Gibbs asked.

"21 Watson Street apartment fifteen B for Michael Rumson, but no known address for Nathan."

"DiNozzo, David, with me. McGee, help Abby trace that tattoo. When Petty Officer Mills comes in, let her take Cheyenne with her."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walked into an old rundown apartment building and found the right apartment, all three had their guns drawn. Gibbs motioned for Tony to open the door. As soon as he did, the three burst into the apartment, announcing their presence.

Two men, whom their recognized from their driver's licenses as the Rumson brothers, were sitting on the sofa watching tv. They both jumped up at the intrusion.

"What's going on?" Nathan Rumson asked.

Gibbs didn't answer, just turned off the TV. They had been watching the rape and murder of Petty Officer Simms.

"We got that off the internet." Nathan said. "We had nothing to do with it."

"Read them their rights DiNozzo."

Gibbs called for another team to pick up the two brothers and take them to NCIS. Then him, Tony, and Ziva searched the apartment. But they didn't find anything. They took the two laptops and the tower to a desktop computer back with them.

Back at NCIS, McGee just got word that Petty Officer Mills and her husband were there to pick up Cheyenne. Tim called Palmer and told him to meet him upstairs in the bullpen. The two men arrived at the same time, Palmer set Cheyenne down on her feet.

"Cheyenne." Petty Officer Mills smiled at the little girl.

Cheyenne smiled back and started to run to her, then she stopped in her tracks and stared at her husband. The small child backed up a couple steps, then turned and ran to McGee. "Tiiiiiiim!" she cried.

Tim picked her up, then quickly handed her to Palmer. He had a feeling he knew why the girl was scared, he saw a tattoo around Frank Mills wrist.

"What's wrong Baby?" Petty Officer Mills asked, looking at the crying child in confusion. Her husband was looking nervous.

"That looks like a nice tattoo." Tim said, nodding towards the man's wrist. "Can I see it?"

The man shoved his wife towards McGee, then ran. McGee chased him, catching him before he made it to the elevators. Mills spun around and tried to punch Tim, but Tim ducked and then punched Mills. The man fell to the floor and Tim had him cuffed in seconds.

Palmer had no idea what was going on. But as soon as Mills shoved his wife, the young med student ducked behind a desk, shielding the little girl from any harm.

"What the hell is going on?" Petty Officer Mills yelled.

"I didn't want to do it, honey." Frank said, quickly. "It was all Nathan Rumson's idea, I swear."

"Who's"

About that time, the elevator dinged and Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva stepped out.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Frank Mills has a tattoo of a snake around his wrist, and I believe he just confessed to rape and murder."

"What?" His wife asked in shock.

"It wasn't my idea."

"But you're the one who killed her." Gibbs said. "We say the video, we saw your tattoo."

"I want my lawyer."

An hour later, Abby Called Gibbs into her lab.

"What have you got Abbs?" he asked.

"I checked the computers from the Rumson's. I found five other videos of the rape and murder of woman. All five had two rapists, the second one always does the killing. And the tattoo is visible in all five videos."

"Good work Abbs."

"Did they all confess?"

"To the rape and murder of Petty Officer Simms. But now we got them on five more."

"Did Petty Officer Mills know?"

"No."

"It must be hard, realizing that you married a monster. What about Cheyenne? Did she still take her?"

"No. Cheyenne's going to stay with McGee tonight, her Dad will be here tomorrow."

That night, Tim was sitting at his computer playing an online game, when he heard whimpering coming from his bedroom. He rushed to his room and saw Cheyenne asleep, but thrashing about. Tim laid down beside her and gently picked her up, putting her on his chest and holding her. The little girl instantly stilled.

Tim smiled at the slumbering child. He had only planned on staying like that for a few minutes, just until she was sound asleep. But he drifted off to sleep and was in the same position the next morning when his alarm went off.

He quickly reached over and turned the alarm off, then gently laid the still sleeping child down on the bed. McGee quickly showered and changed, then woke up Cheyenne. After changing her, he carried her in to the kitchen and fixed her a bowl of cereal.

Cheyenne ignored the spoon Tim handed her and began to eat her cereal with her small hands, dripping soggy cereal and milk all over the table and floor.

"I guess children don't master table manners until their older." Tim said with a smile.

After breakfast, and re-changing Cheyenne. They left for NCIS.

When they got out of the elevator, Cheyenne screamed loudly right into Tim's ear. He let her go and she took off running, right into the open arms of her Father.

"My baby, I've missed you so much." The man said, hugging the little girl tightly. He turned to Gibbs, still hugging the child.

"Thank you so much."

Gibbs watched the interaction between father and daughter and felt a pain inside his chest. He missed holding his little girl, missed everything about her. He knew he could never bring back his precious daughter, but he could protect those children that he came in contact with.

THE END

What do you think? Please let me know. I am planning another story now, one a bit different. I have read several of the adult discipline stories on this site and decided to try my hand at it. I should have it posted very soon. Again, let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
